Nechat se chytit
by Lum3n
Summary: Izaya stále chodí na Ikebukuro, rozčiluje Shizua a pak mu utíká. Co se stane, když mu jednou neuteče? M rate za násilí a sex a další násilí nevěděla jsem, co vybrat za žánr...je to romance...svým zvláštním, pokřiveným způsobem


Kráčel po chodníku s úšklebkem na rtech. Kolem něj vrávoravě procházeli opilí muži v oblecích. Buď chytí poslední vlak, nebo se vyspí někde v noční kavárně. Z podniků se trousili poslední zákazníci. Zahnul za roh, úsměv se mu trochu více rozšířil. Pár kroků, a bude na místě, kde pracuje _on_. Bylo něco po dvanácté, už měli zavřeno, ale on si byl jistý, že světlovlásek tam ještě je. Zahlédl, jak se v postranní uličce někdo rve. Zachvěl se vzrušením při pomyšlení, že ho to za chvíli čeká také. Pohrával si s nožem schovaným v kapse. Věděl, že by sem neměl chodit. Věděl, že tu jednou umře. Ale prostě si nemohl pomoci. Najít někoho, kdo by ho nenáviděl, někoho, kdo by měl chuť mu rozbít ústa, nebyl vůbec problém. Ale nikdo nebyl tak silný jako Shizuo

Prošel kolem onoho podniku velmi, velmi pomalu. Už jen pocit, že ho provokuje, ho naplňoval zvláštní, škodolibou radostí. Když měl horší náladu, prostě zašel do Ikebukura. Na co měli ostatní tabulky čokolád, alkohol, nebo smečku psů, měl on tohle. Svého antidepresivního světlovlasého barmana.

„IZAYOO!" Cítil, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce. Těch pár lidí, co bylo na ulici, se velmi rychle klidilo pryč. Bleskově vytáhl z kapsy nůž a otočil se na světlovláska, který se vyřítil z baru.  
„Dobrý večer přeji," usmál se a mávnul mu na pozdrav. Nožem. Ostří se studeně zatřpytilo. Uviděl, jak se mu zablesklo v modrých očích. Taktak stačil uhnout pěsti, která mířila na jeho tvář. Nahlas se zasmál. Výborně. Dovádět někoho k šílenství pouhou přítomností. To bylo to, co potřeboval k životu. Vyhnul se dalšímu úderu a rozmáchl se. Nůž bez potíží prořízl bílou košili. Z mělké řezné rány se začala řinout krev, Shizuo si toho ale ani nevšiml. Tmavovlásek se obratně vyhnul další ráně. Pěst vyššího tvrdě narazila do zdi. Znovu vyrazil s nožem vpřed. Nevěděl, jak se to stalo. Ucítil pěst na tváři a následně náraz do něčeho tvrdého. Nůž s chladným cinkotem dopadl na zem. Přes smršť barevných jisker, které mu tančily před očima, viděl tmavé boty barmana. Další náraz a už nic neviděl.

Probudila ho ledové voda. Překvapeně otevřel oči. První, co si uvědomil, bylo, že sedí na židli s rukama svázanýma za zády. Ústa měl zalepená izolepou. Následoval fakt, že ještě není mrtvý. Ani polomrtvý. To bylo více než překvapivé. Pátral očima po místnosti. Podél zdí stálo spoustu skříní, komod a dvě otrhané pohovky. Na podlaze se válely špačky od cigaret a staré noviny. Nikde žádné okno. A před ním stál Shizuo, u nohou se mu válel plastový kbelík, v ruce držel napůl vykouřenou cigaretu.  
„Izayo," zavrčel a přistoupil blíž k němu.  
Přemýšlel, kde se v muži před ním bere ten klid. Znal ho, a tohle chování ho naplňovalo zvláštním strachem. Otřásl se. Nebyl zvyklý se bát. Na podlahu dopadla trocha popela z cigarety. Vzhlédl k němu a trochu přimhouřil oči. Ač se nemohl ušklíbnout, bylo jasné, co si myslí.

Odezva byla okamžitá. Zaťal zuby, zlomil v prstech cigaretu, rozpřáhl se. Náraz poslal tmavovláska i se židlí k zemi. Zasykl, když celou vahou dopadl na levou paži. Pak se spokojeně usmál. Je pořád stejně impulzivní. Ten klid jen hrál, přemáhal se. Nemusí se ho ani trochu bát.  
„V jaký pozici seš, že na mě můžeš takhle koukat?" Vytáhl nůž, který Izaya předtím upustil. Obešel ho a přitiskl mu chladné ostří ke krku. Ucítil, jak mu po krku stéká stružka krve. Pak mu přeřízl pouta, přitiskl ho k zemi a znovu mu pevně svázal ruce za zády. Pak černovláska vytáhnul na nohy a smýkl s ním na starou pohovku. Zapálil si další cigaretu a silně popotáhnul. Ruce se mu třásly. Černovlasý přemýšlel, do jaké míry ho kouření může uklidnit.  
Sklonil se k němu, chytil havraní vlasy a donutil ho zvrátit hlavu. Pak mu přitiskl ke krku hořící cigaretu. Cuknul sebou, překvapivou bolestí mu vytryskly slzy. Světlovlasý si znovu zapálil, popotáhl, na chvíli přivřel oči. Ruce se mu chvěly o něco méně. V té chvíli se Izaya vymrštil a pokusil se mu prokopnout koleno. Jediným pohybem ho znehybnil a znovu o jeho krk típnul cigaretu. Tlumeně zasténal a pokusil se mu vyškubnout.  
Strhl mu pásku z úst.  
„Říkal jsem,… že sem už … nemáš … chodit," řval a mezi jednotlivými slovy mu vrážel pěstí. Na pár vteřin zíral do prázdna, pak se podíval na světlovlasého, na jeho tvář zkřivenou hněvem. Koutky úst mu vyletěly vzhůru a rozesmál se. Cítil, jak mu z natrženého rtu uniká krev. Bolelo to, ale smál se dál. Nemohl si pomoci, nemohl to zastavit. Ruka světlovlasého se sevřela kolem jeho hrdla. Zarazil se, pohrdavé jiskřičky mu ale z očí nezmizely. Shizuo si na něj obkročmo sedl a tiskl krk, dokud nezačal druhý lapat po dechu. Bez varování se přitiskl na jeho horké rty. Ucítil kovovou pachuť krve. Pak si uvědomil, co dělá, a prudce se od něj odtrhl. Když viděl, že tmavovlasý každou chvíli omdlí, odtáhl od něj ruce. Prudce lapal po dechu s odvrácenou tváří. Světlovlásek hleděl na zarudlé spáleniny od cigarety, krev linoucí se z natrženého rtu, a cítil zvláštní pocit úlevy. Izaya na něho pohlédl a přimhouřil oči.  
„Jo tak o tohle…ti jde," dostal ze sebe mezi jednotlivými nádechy pohrdavě.  
„Drž hubu," zavrčel, vjel mu rukou pod tričko a přejel nehty po hrudníku. Černovlasý bolestně zasténal a prohnul se.  
„No tak si mě vezmi. Nebyl bys první ani poslední," řekl s úšklebkem a vyzývavě na něho pohlédl. Shizuo zaťal ruku v pěst, popadl ho za triko a smýknul s ním na zem.  
„Nevíš, s kým si zahráváš," zašeptal a strhl z něho kalhoty i se spodním prádlem.  
„Já vím všechno, drahý Shizuo," odvětil se smíchem.  
Zaskřípal zuby, plivl si na prsty a začal si ho bez varování připravovat. Černovlásek tlumeně zasténal a semknul ruce do pěstí. Druhou rukou mu přejel po zádech, jeho nehty se zaryly do bledé kůže. Usmál se, když viděl, jak mu na zádech vystupují rudé škrábance. Potřeboval mu ublížit, potřeboval mu ublížit tak, aby se osvobodil od svých návalů vzteku. Vyjmul z něho prsty, popadl nůž. Přejížděl pohledem z chladného ostří na mladíkova bledá záda. Ruka se mu trochu chvěla, uvědomoval si, že se každou chvíli přestane ovládat. Izaya otočil hlavu a podíval se na něj skrz havraní vlasy. Trhl sebou, přeřízl mu pouta a odhodil nůž. Jednou rukou ho chytil pod krkem, pevně ho stiskl a vytáhl černovláska do sedu.  
„Jestli se mi budeš vysmívat, fakt tě zabiju," zašeptal. Druhou rukou mu putoval přes hrudník a břicho dolů, přejel po celé jeho délce. Černovlasý se zachvěl, dech se mu zrychlil. Chytil ruku, která svírala jeho krk, snažil se ji strhnout, zarýval do ní nehty, ale Shizuo nepovolil. Netrvalo dlouho a s přidušeným vzdechem vyvrcholil do jeho ruky.  
Sevření na krku povolilo. Opřel se oběma rukama o chladnou zem, s každým nádechem se zatřásl. Ucítil, jak ho ruce světlovlasého surově popadly za boky.  
„Ne…" hlesl.  
Světlovlasý do něho vstoupil a začal surově přirážet. Černovláskovi se podlomily ruce, klesl na předloktí. Silně si skousl ret, který začal znovu krvácet. Cítil, jak mu do očí vyhrkly slzy, zamrkal, takhle ho on přece nesmí vidět. Možná ho neměl tak provokovat. Možná si to pro jednou měl odpustit. Zakousl se do ruky, ale ani to nepomohlo utlumit jeho bolestné steny. Světlovlasý zrychloval, zatínal mu nehty hluboko do masa. Za několik vteřin vyvrcholil do těla pod sebou.  
Mladík se zhroutil na zem a snažil se hřbetem ruky nenápadně otřít slzy. Shizuo vstal, popadl krabičku cigaret a jednu si zapálil.  
Chvíli na něj hleděl, přehrával si scénu, kdy ho na ulici praštil. Pak odhodil hořící cigaretu na zem a prudce na ni dupl.  
„Ty ses nechal chytit," vydechl.  
Černovlásek k němu vzhlédl a pobaveně se ušklíbl.


End file.
